


The Sound When We Come Running

by wardo_wedidit



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bondage, Dom/sub, Getting Together, M/M, The Santa Network Holiday Fic Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wardo_wedidit/pseuds/wardo_wedidit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Eduardo are boy scouts who find their knot-tying abilities becoming useful in new and exciting ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound When We Come Running

**Author's Note:**

  * For [popsongnation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popsongnation/gifts).



> Written as a gift for the wonderful Berry, for [thesantanetwork](thesantanetwork.livejournal.com) fic exchange! Taken from a prompt she wanted filled at the [tsn_kinkmeme](tsn_kinkmeme.livejournal.com). Title taken from [the Youngblood Hawke song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ECw5DTULQ8).

Initially Mark had fucking hated Boy Scouts. The leaders were smug and condescending in turn, and camping sucks. Selling popcorn sucks. _Everything_ about it sucks. His mom must have been crazy to sign him up, not to mention at _sixteen_ , when most kids outgrew it in like third grade (but she was all, “It’ll be good for you to get out of your room and be social, Mark, you can’t code all day long”). 

But, whatever. He can suffer through it. College isn’t that far away. 

At least, that’s his mentality until they have to partner up and do a merit badge. 

Mark chooses this guy Eduardo, because he’s the least offensive option. He’s not annoying like the others and he’s probably the only one who will tolerate Mark anyway, if the constant smiles he shoots in Mark’s direction are any indication—and maybe they aren’t, what does Mark know. 

For some reason or another though Eduardo doesn’t seem to have any real friends in the group. Mark doesn’t really get why. Eduardo’s beyond nice and he’s definitely smarter than all the rest of them put together. Mark’s heard him say in hushed tones that he joined because his father thought it would look good on his college application, mouth set in a tight line that Mark doesn’t quite understand. Anyway, Mark’s pretty sure Eduardo doesn’t want to be here either. 

But whatever, the point is that Mark asks him and he says yes (he practically beams with his whole fucking _face_ and something in Mark’s stomach flutters inexplicably). 

As if the whole current situation wasn’t bad enough, it gets worse. 

Eduardo comes over to Mark’s house in order to work on the stupid fucking merit badge, and he shows up early. Normally, this wouldn’t be a problem, but Mark had some extra time so he decided to jerk off beforehand and he’s watching porn. 

(The thing his mom doesn’t know is that he’s only coding about half the time… He spends the other half of his time watching porn online. He hacked his way into getting a membership without paying, and damn, he has never been more grateful for his computer skills.)

And for some reason, Eduardo doesn’t fucking _knock_ , just bursts in with “Hey Mark, what’s— _oh my God_.”

Mark can’t close out of the window quickly enough, and Eduardo is looking at him with these huge eyes and a tentative grin, which just makes no sense at all. The worst part is that it isn’t even, like, normal porn. It’s guys tying each other up, which—Mark is pretty sure that’s not the kind of stuff that the majority of teenage boys watch. There’s a huge part of Mark that’s absolutely terrified that Eduardo’s going to laugh at him. What’s he going to do if the _one_ person who doesn’t already hate him in Boy Scouts doesn’t want to have anything to do with him? 

But instead, Eduardo just clears his throat and clears his expression, heading toward the bed and sitting cross-legged on it. “We should, um. Get started?” Eduardo asks, and Mark can tell that Eduardo’s giving him an out right now to make it less awkward between them. And fuck, of course he’ll take it. 

So he nods a little jerkily, exhaling all at once and moving to sit on the other edge of the bed while Eduardo flips through the merit badge book, and they get to work. 

It’s not until about twenty minutes later when there’s a pause in the conversation that Eduardo asks him, eyes fixed on Mark’s comforter. “So are you, like… gay?” he asks, the words coming out stiff and halted. 

Mark considers it for a minute. To be honest, he’s never really thought about it those terms. He knows he likes gay porn more than straight porn, definitely more than lesbian porn. As far as personal experience, it’s not like he has any practical experience… he’s only been attracted to a handful of people, ever, some male and some female. He’s only ever kissed a girl, and it was wet and slimy with too much tongue and he can’t say he enjoyed it very much. 

So he doesn’t know how to answer. He’s never considered himself _anything_. Labels seem kind of irrelevant, for him—he can see their appeal for other people, but that’s just not something Mark needs. 

All these thoughts are spinning through his head, and he doesn’t even know where to start with this, because it feels like a lot to go into all at once. “Um—”

“Because I am,” Eduardo says, looking up at Mark. The words come out clear and sure, and Eduardo’s back is straight and his jaw is set, like he’s waiting for Mark to argue. And then all of a sudden the look just _breaks_ and it’s like he just opens up, grin wide and eyes bright as a laugh bubbles out of him, hand flying up to cover his mouth. “I’ve never… I’ve never said that out loud before,” he admits, blush staining his cheeks. 

Mark grins back at him. “That’s good,” he says, completely genuinely. 

Eduardo’s smile somehow widens (which Mark thought was impossible), and Mark feels something like butterflies in his stomach at the sight. “Yeah,” Eduardo exhales. 

And that’s how it starts. 

//

They’re friends after that. Mark invites Eduardo to his lunch table with Chris and Dustin and over to hang out at his house a couple times, both for Scouts stuff and just to get to know each other. 

Eduardo is fairly ridiculous, but Mark likes him. 

Like, okay—he bakes _cookies_ before he comes over. Mark’s mom thinks it’s “sweet” and “adorable” and asks Mark how he met “such a nice boy.” He’s pretty sure that she’d adopt him if she could, at this point. 

And at lunch, he makes sure Mark eats fruit and gets something healthy to drink, like, milk instead of Red Bull or soda. If Mark says something mean about someone walking by, Eduardo will shoot him this chiding sort of look until Mark mumbles an apology. Which makes Eduardo beam at him, and Mark is… way more influenced by that than he should be. 

Again, ridiculous. 

And he makes Mark ridiculous too, which is just even worse. 

But the good thing is that Mark has a real _friend_ for Scouts now, and so when it’s time for the first camping trip of the year and everyone has to pick tentmates, it’s easy to just turn to Eduardo. 

“Wardo, do you wanna—”

“Yeah,” Eduardo agrees, nodding enthusiastically. Mark smiles at him, and that’s it. Easy. 

//

It works out well too, since Eduardo’s disdain for Scout-related activities matches Mark’s distaste for the other boys, so they mostly just keep to themselves, skipping out on canoeing and trailing off on their own during hikes. 

“We’re kinda like the troop rebels,” Eduardo says with a goofy, lopsided smile, and Mark laughs. 

“Can we get that on t-shirts?” Mark adds, and then they’re both clutching their stomachs with laughter as they stumble back to camp. 

When it gets dark and lights out, they decide to break out the beer they’d nicked from an adjacent camp while the rest of the group was out on the lake. The crickets are chirping and everything’s sort of peaceful, having set up their tent far enough away from everyone else that they’re out of earshot. 

The beer is warm and their conversation flows easily, sitting across from each other, leaning back on their elbows with legs sprawled out long so that their toes happen to brush every couple of minutes, which makes Eduardo flush (which, to be honest, makes Mark do it a little more purposefully). 

Eduardo starts off by talking about his dad a little, about his expectations of “only the best colleges” and his views on grades A- and below, and all the pressure it sounds like he heaps on and, as if that wasn’t bad enough, his view on “the homosexuals” and how they’re basically corrupting the world. 

Eduardo’s face goes pinched when he talks about his father—he doesn’t call him “Dad”, just “Father”—and if Mark didn’t hate the guy already that would be enough to make him start. 

And the most frustrating thing is that Eduardo seems to give weight to this point of view, like it actually _matters_. Mark almost can’t understand how that is. The worst thing is he _knows_ it has nothing to do with intelligence—his mom’s a psychiatrist, okay, he knows it’s all about upbringing and having something ingrained into you over and _over_ again on one hand while having your achievements and self esteem constantly undermined on the other—but it’s still kind of baffling to him that someone as smart and, just, _great_ as Eduardo would tolerate that for one second, let alone his entire life. 

That’s what prompts Mark to say, “He’s an asshole, Wardo.”

There’s no room for debate there; it’s a simple statement of fact and he hopes he makes himself clear that he won’t take no for an answer. 

It’s surprising, but Eduardo doesn’t even try to make excuses or explain… just gets this determined look in his eye and says, “You’re right, he _is_ , he totally is,” like a revelation, scrubbing a hand over his face. 

Mark nods in silent agreement and takes a swig from his beer. 

The problem is that now Eduardo looks a little raw and vulnerable, and that’s not something Mark wants. 

So he decides to fix the problem by telling Eduardo the most embarrassing stories from his childhood. Like the time he got caught changing his grade in the school system in middle school, and when he was two and ran outside in _just a cowboy hat and boots_ and did a dance on the front lawn, and oh yeah, that one time when this kid came into his room and he was watching hardcore porn on his computer. 

By the end of it they’re both tipsy, cheeks pink and hiccupping laughter. Eduardo’s wiping at his eyes as his giggles trail off, and something that he can’t quite explain is thrilling in Mark. It has something to do with the tickle of Eduardo’s toes batting against his own, Eduardo’s mouth flushed red, and the way Eduardo’s hair is a little wild right now. 

He doesn’t notice he’s stopped laughing until Eduardo does too and the tent is silent. Mark’s eyes flick upward quickly when he realizes he’s been staring at Eduardo’s mouth for longer than is probably socially acceptable, and the pupils that match his are blown wide. Suddenly things feel very sober, but still somehow breathtakingly exciting. 

“Mark,” Eduardo says, voice rough like gravel and that’s it, that’s the breaking point. 

Before Mark can even register what he’s doing, he’s leaning forward and reaching out to fist a hand in Eduardo’s t-shirt, pulling him in and crashing their mouths together, something he didn’t even know he wanted to do until about 30 seconds ago. (He blames the alcohol for this ill-timed realization.) 

Eduardo lets out the ghost of a moan when their lips make contact, and then Mark’s sucking Eduardo’s lower lip into his mouth and nipping at it a little to hear him gasp before tangling their tongues together. Eduardo clutches at Mark’s bicep to steady himself, placing his other hand lightly on the side of Mark’s face and running his fingers through curls, which makes Mark shudder. They scramble closer together and then are sort of slowly pushing against each other, back and forth until something in Eduardo just goes _loose_ and Mark can push him down against the tent floor. 

Mark’s hands scramble at the tie on Eduardo’s pajama pants, undoing it with fumbling fingers while he acquaints himself with the long column of Eduardo’s neck, licking and biting and sucking, just a tad above his collar so just a hint of the bruise will show tomorrow. Eduardo’s breathing out “Mark, _Mark_ ,” on every exhale and it’s intoxicating, it really is. 

Mark savors the gasp Eduardo lets out when Mark pulls him out of his pants, not even bothering to push them down, starting to jerk him off fast and unforgiving, licking at his hand first to ease the way. Eduardo’s letting out delicious whimpers that Mark wants to put on a tape recorder so he can play these noises back at will, because he never thought he’d say this but it’s better than _porn._

“Wanted this,” Eduardo slurs with his eyes squeezed shut. Mark’s not sure if it’s from the hand on his cock or the beer or both, but whatever it is, it’s hot. “Mark, wanted this since I first walked in on you—you—” he cuts himself off with a gasp as Mark twists his wrist. 

“Watching porn? About to jerk off?” Mark finishes for him, and Eduardo groans a little bit right into Mark’s ear, sending shivers down his spine. 

“After that—thought about you when I—I—” and now Eduardo’s blushing too hard to finish the sentence but he doesn’t need to; Mark gets the idea and is completely on board. He can’t help but take a moment to imagine how Eduardo would look, jerking himself off on his bed, maybe an arm thrown over his mouth to stifle his moans, possibly his own fingers twisting inside him…

“Oh God, _Wardo_ ,” Mark says, a little breathless himself now, loving the way Eduardo digs his fingernails into Mark’s upper arm. He pulls Eduardo’s earlobe between his teeth and flicks over the head of his dick at the same time and that’s enough, Eduardo’s spilling over Mark’s hand and his own stomach and breathing heavily. 

It doesn’t take him very long to collect himself, just lets his breaths slow for a minute before he’s flipping their positions so it’s Eduardo hovering over Mark, fingers teasing at the elastic of his sweatpants and tugging them down without preamble. Next he makes quick work of his shirt before diving back in to kiss Mark thoroughly, until he suddenly stops and pulls back. 

Mark immediately starts to worry a little, asks, “What’s wrong, Wardo?” 

Mark tries to remind himself he’s worried when Eduardo blushes, pushing away all of the thoughts about how _attractive_ that is. 

Eduardo leans closer, nudging his face into Mark’s neck. “Can we try something?” he asks shyly, words feeling wet against Mark’s skin. 

“Jesus Wardo, _anything_ ,” Mark breathes back. He’s good with whatever as long as it’s safe and it ends with an orgasm—and at this point he feels like he could come from a stiff breeze. 

He feels Eduardo grin, teeth cold against his neck for a moment before Eduardo’s sitting up, pulling his bag close and scrambling through it, pulling out a rope. 

Mark’s first thought on that is _God, the things they make us pack,_ thinking of the matching one in his own bag before he makes the connection and his breath catches and he thinks, _oh._

“Like the video?” Eduardo whispers tentatively, voice lilting up at the end, letting Mark know he can say no.  
Unfortunately, Mark can’t seem to find his breath at the moment so he just nods up and down hard, finally gritting out a wobbly, “ _Yes,_ holy shit _yes_.”

Eduardo carefully ties Mark’s wrists together and then hitches the other end of the rope to the stake just above Mark’s head. Mark tests it a little to make sure it’s tight enough, feeling his heartbeat quicken and cock twitch when the restraints don’t come loose. 

“Thank god for the knot-tying merit badge,” Eduardo whispers before kissing down Mark’s chest. All Mark can do in response is whimper when Eduardo’s gorgeous head of hair and clever tongue is that close to his dick. 

After running his mouth over all the surrounding skin of Mark’s thighs and hips, Mark finally whines, “Wardo, quit fucking _teasing_ ,” prompting Eduardo to look up and shoot him a mischievous smile before finally, _finally_ fitting his lips around the head and sucking slow, letting his cheeks hollow. 

Mark feels like all the air has left him at once, melting into a mess of whimpers and moans as Eduardo sucks and bobs his head and swirls his tongue around. He twists his wrists to feel the burn there, the sensation bringing him even closer to his orgasm. He thinks that another time he’d like to do it so that he could pull Eduardo’s hair, wonders if Eduardo gets off on a bit of pain too. 

Next Eduardo’s mouthing at his balls before working his way back up again, this time using his hand to help out and speeding up a little. _Jesus Christ,_ Mark doesn’t understand how he’s possibly lasted this long, but it’s about to come to a fast end soon. 

“Wardo, I’m gonna… gonna…” he says, and Eduardo pulls off, finishing things up with a couple quick pulls that push Mark over the edge, coming hot and wet and messy. 

Almost immediately, Eduardo plucks a washcloth and water bottle out of his bag, using it to clean up both their stomachs and hands with quick, efficient wipes while Mark’s still mewing and over-sensitive. Then he goes to undo the knots with nimble fingers (Mark files _that_ thought away for later), rubbing soothingly at the red marks there. 

Mark hisses a little because it’s just a touch painful, and Eduardo shushes him for only a second before silencing him with a slow kiss. 

He jolts backward quickly, like he’s not sure that he’s allowed to do that now, eyes wide and terrified.  
Mark just rolls his own eyes as he pulls his boxers and sweatpants back up, reaching around for his shirt and tugging it on, before reaching a hand out to catch Eduardo’s. 

“C’mere,” he manages, pulling Eduardo back down to a laying position. Eduardo goes easily and Mark curls around him, pulling the top layer of the sleeping bag up over them so they won’t get could. 

Their legs tangle together and then Eduardo relaxes, lets out a breath Mark didn’t know he was holding, and Mark smiles. 

“Night,” Wardo whispers, sounding a little more at ease. 

“Goodnight, Wardo,” Mark murmurs back, kissing the top of his spine. 

//

It becomes a thing, after that. 

Wardo starts coming over to Mark’s house more often, usually right after school when no one else is home, and they—Mark’s brain doesn’t really know how to classify this (not that it matters anyway), so he settles for “fooling around”. 

Actually, it’s kind of funny. No one would look at Eduardo and think that he’s insatiable in bed… He gives off this whole “wholesome” vibe instead. Mark tries to tell Eduardo this, but no matter what, sneaking around still makes Eduardo nervous.

(“Are you sure your mom doesn’t—”

“ _Wardo_ , if I’ve said it once I’ve said it a million times: my mom thinks you’re the perfect teenager, you don’t have to worry.”

“I just don’t want her to—”

“Eduardo. You bring our family _cookies_ when you come over. I think you’re good.”)

But when they’re in Mark’s room and the door is shut, Eduardo’s more confident than Mark’s ever seen him. Honestly, Mark always thought if he had the opportunity that he’d be the one doing the tying up. He underestimated how intoxicating it is to hear Eduardo tell him what to do, push him down with strong, firm hands… Mark thinks about it all the time; it’s unbelievably distracting. 

The confidence thing though… It really peaks when Eduardo asks for Mark to finagle him a subscription for that porn website too, and things kick up to a whole other level. Mark gets even more worked up now when he watches it, wondering if Eduardo’s watching it over at his house too. 

The other thing is that Eduardo gets all these _ideas_ from it. 

One time he suggests they jerk off while it plays in the background, shooting Mark steely eyes every time Mark moves to touch him. And at the end, Mark comes harder than he thinks he _ever_ has, which is totally unexpected and at the same time, not. It just proves that everything about Eduardo turns Mark on. 

And then, another time, Eduardo starts playing one of the videos on Mark’s computer while he goes down on him, but there’s a catch. Mark has to imitate the noises the guy in the video is making, or else Eduardo pulls off. The best part about this is how Eduardo gets hard just listening to the sounds Mark makes, and has to reach down with one hand to jerk himself off while he blows Mark. It’s that sight that makes Mark come in hot pulses down Eduardo’s throat, and then he _swallows_. 

When he scrambles up to kiss Mark after (and Mark licks his own taste from Eduardo’s mouth, which is so _hot_ ), Mark finds himself smiling into Eduardo’s mouth and thinks, _oh_. This is the moment when Mark realizes… it’s not just sex. He has it bad for Eduardo. 

//

At first, Mark had worried that this stupid feelings realization would screw things up somehow, or make things awkward between them. 

But somehow, it only makes things hotter. 

They’re making out as usual, grinding against each other in their clothes on Mark’s bed with the door locked when Eduardo pulls away to ask, “Can we um. Can we try something?”

Mark’s a little breathless and hazy from the buzz of Eduardo’s lips, but he’d be stupid not to say, “Yeah, of course,” all breathless and excited. 

Eduardo grins at him, getting up (which—no, Mark is not in favor of anything that means Eduardo’s not touching him) and rummaging through his backpack before pulling out two long, black extension cords. Mark swallows dryly. 

“Okay?” Eduardo asks hesitantly. They haven’t really done the bondage thing since that first time—not because they’re avoiding it, just… that’s the kind of thing that takes time and it seems like there will always be a parent or sibling home in half an hour. Besides, there are plenty of other fun things to try. 

Of course, this doesn’t diminish the appeal _at all_ , and Mark is saying, “Jesus, Wardo” and nodding before he can even think twice about it. Eduardo gives him a small, private smile. 

Eduardo strips him of his clothes quickly but with teasing, gentle fingers, shaking his head sternly when Mark moves to undress _him_. Mark whines from the back of his throat in protest as Eduardo makes him watch, going slow as he reveals more and more tanned skin. 

Next he’s fixing the cords around Mark’s wrists, fastening them tightly to the knobs of Mark’s headboard, leaning down to kiss him in the process. The plastic of the cords is cold and smooth against his wrists but tight, and Mark feels his cock twitch with interest. Eduardo smirks. 

Mark shoots him a glare. “You’re gonna take care of that, right?” he asks, going for sarcastic but coming out desperate. 

Eduardo chuckles to himself, kissing down Mark’s chest, and Mark is very much hoping this is heading towards a blowjob. Eduardo licks there for a minute, dragging his fingers all over at the same time in a way that makes Mark prickle with goosebumps. “All in good time,” Eduardo murmurs back, popping too fingers into his mouth and sucking on them. 

Mark’s breath hitches at the sight. He knows where this is headed, and suddenly he can’t _wait_.  
He’s wanted to do this for a while, but he can never guess what Eduardo will be skittish about. The last thing he wants to do is push him and mess this up. 

But then Eduardo’s circling two fingers around his entrance, eyes cast up at Mark, asking for permission. The soft moan Mark lets out, eyes fluttering shut, and Eduardo’s grin says his figures that must be answer enough. 

He nudges the tip of one finger inside, and it feels weird at first. But he goes slow, gives Mark time to adjust before going in further. Mark twists at the restraints and whispers, “Wardo,” nodding to tell him to keep going. Eduardo nods and flushes, nudging in a second finger and then curling them just so and—

“ _Oh_ ,” Mark gasps, because suddenly it’s like electric sparks shooting up his spine, so good he doesn’t want it to end. “Oh, god, _Wardo_ ,” he groans, low in his throat, making Eduardo respond with a moan of his own. 

It feels like it goes on forever and passes by all too fast at the same time. Mark can’t keep the noises from spilling from his lips, completely genuine, and it makes Eduardo flush and breathe faster. Mark’s shaking all over, skin damp with sweat and his curls are probably matted unattractively to his forehead, but Eduardo’s looking at him like he’s something gorgeous and that’s kind of amazing, in and of itself. 

“Wardo—you have to—”

“Yeah yeah, Mark, yeah,” Eduardo answers, reaching up to grip Mark’s cock. It only takes a couple pulls before Mark is coming hard. Eduardo pulls his fingers out quickly, moving up to lap at the come on Mark’s stomach and on his own fingers, making Mark’s eyes go dark. 

Then he’s straddling himself over Mark, grinding himself against Mark’s hip again and again as Mark watches helplessly, whining high-pitched all the while. He shoots Mark a wicked grin with half-hooded eyes before taking them both in hand, pumping them both together and thumbing over the head. Mark hisses but arches his hips into it, over-sensitive but unwilling to let go. And then Eduardo’s coming too, resting his forehead against Mark’s collarbone and breathing harsh and hot against it. 

After a couple of minutes, he rolls off, wasting no time in untying the laptop cords and smoothing over Mark’s wrists, red and sore. He curls into Mark’s side and smiles up at him beatifically. 

“That okay?”he asks. 

Mark just raises an eyebrow at him, assuming the question was rhetorical. Then he smiles, because he’s powerless to Eduardo, and presses a soft kiss into his hair. 

It may take a little while for him to come to terms with, but Mark’s going to get a handle on this feelings and sex thing. He’ll tell Eduardo. Eventually. For now, he’ll just settle for quiet, small gestures.  
Mark shakes his head, trying to clear it, and looks down at Eduardo again. 

“Shower?” he asks, words soft as he trails a finger down Eduardo’s cheek. “We still have a couple hours.”

Eduardo smiles back, a little teasing. “Only if we can see how quiet you are while I blow you in there,” he replies, eyes twinkling. 

Mark grins. Like he’s over going to say no to _that._


End file.
